<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Hope Left by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516985">No Hope Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genpromptbingo round 19 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, loosely based on Dragonheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laurel wakes up after the battle with King Darhk, she learns that their rebellion failed, that they lost and that everyone thinks she is dead. </p><p>Part of my Dragonheart AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance &amp; Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Genpromptbingo round 19 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Hope Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org">genpromptbingo</a> for the prompt Dark Tone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Laurel woke up, the first thing she felt was a sharp pain in her abdomen. She tried to move, but that only made it worse, to the point where she couldn't stop a sound from escaping her. She tried to gather her wits about her, to think about where she was and what she was doing here but her brain seemed to be full of fog and her thoughts were sluggish.</p><p>When she felt more than heard someone step closer to her, she tried opening her eyes but it proved impossibly hard. A cool, damp cloth was pressed to her forehead and while she was still confused as to who was there, it was chasing away some of the general confusion she felt. And it brought back memories. Fighting. The dragon. Her own arrow, not even fired but stuck into her by Damien Darhk himself, grinning, malicious as ever.</p><p>Darhk! They had tried to fight him, to stop his reign of terror. What had happened? Where were the others? Where was Sara? She tried to sit up, to demand answers, but the pain stopped her immediately. Groaning, she lied back down completely, but at least she was able to open her eyes, if barely. She saw a stranger hovering over her, smiling but also furrowing her brow as she adjusted the cloth on Laurel's forehead.</p><p>"Lie still, your wound is still fresh. It will take a while to heal."</p><p>Laurel managed to nod, acknowledging her. She cleared her throat that felt dry like a desert. The woman seemed to notice because she handed her a cup to drink from. Laurel was thankful but also shocked at how much strength it took her to raise her arm and take the cup. In the end, she managed to take a few sips and it made her feel a little better. Good enough to ask questions.</p><p>"Who are you? Where am I?"</p><p>Her voice sounded raspy, unused and she wondered how long she had been unconscious. The woman smiled again and put the cup back on the nightstand.</p><p>"I am Gideon. You are in my cottage. Your sister-"</p><p>"Can speak for herself, thank you, Gideon."</p><p>The woman acknowledged that with a nod and made space for someone else, someone whose sight made Laurel gasp, both in happiness to see her and in shock at the state of her. Sara smiled at her crookedly, as if close to tears and sat down on a chair she dragged next to the bed, then she touched Laurel's cheek with her hand. Laurel couldn't suppress her tears and even when it took a lot out of her, she put her hand on Sara's.</p><p>"Sara." She barely could bring herself to say that, her sister looking at her through hollow eyes, looking like she hadn't eaten or slept in days, her hair coming out of its braids and her clothes looking like she hadn't changed out of them in a long time. "What happened? Where are we?"</p><p>It seemed to physically pain Sara to answer, tears starting to form in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks that she didn't even acknowledge. Her eyes looked so hopeless, so empty, it scared Laurel more than anything else.</p><p>"We lost. We fought and we lost. You nearly died. Everyone thinks you are dead, that was the only way I got you out. Darhk had help, a dragon, he decimated the rebellion. There is no one left. If Gideon hadn't been visiting Darhk's kingdom on that day, I would have lost you. We've been on the road for days, we've barely managed to get you here."</p><p>The reality of what Sara was saying was slowly sinking in, opening up a deep hollow feeling in Laurel's chest. She tried to grasp onto something, anything, to stop herself from despairing.</p><p>"Mom and dad?"</p><p>"They are alive. But they think you are dead and that I… That I ran away. Abandoned everyone." Sara closed her eyes for a moment, the desperation in her whole demeanor palpable. "That was the only way to get you out. To keep you alive."</p><p>Laurel grasped Sara's hand tighter, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>"Sara."</p><p>For a moment, she thought that Sara would reject her, that she would leave, but then she held onto her hand with both of hers tightly, as if it was a lifeline, her head falling onto their joint hands, her shoulders shaking as sobs started escaping her. </p><p>Laurel just lay there, feeling cold and empty.</p><p>They had fought and they had lost. And now, there was no hope left.</p><p>None at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>